Is this the end?
by hunnybunny427
Summary: lucy and natsu go on a mission alone and on their way back they get attacked, natsu gets knocked out and lucy is left to fight off 15 men with only her fists and lucy kicks, will she be able to protect natsu in her own way? read to find out HIII please read and review i know the summary is bad but the storys good this is my first one-shot story so please! thank you and enjoy


Is this the end?

By:me

"Mira can you get me a drink" asked a beautiful blonde celestial mage

"Yea what would you like Lucy" asked a white haired take over mage that was considered fairy tail's most beautiful babe

"The usual" said Lucy

Lucy sit's in the middle of the bar while she waited patiently for her drink to arrive she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling deep inside her

Almost like something really bad was going to happen today but she just ignored because her instinct wasn't usually the best

"LUUCCEEEEE" yelled a dense pink-spiky-haired dragon slayer

"Oh hey natsu your early today"said Lucy

He draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her that signature grin of his that was just so adorable

A small blushed appeared on Lucy cheeks but she quickly hid her face so no one could see the redness on her face

"Let's go on a mission I'm b-o-o-r-e-e-d" natsu said

"That's not even how you spell bored you idiot it b-o-r-e-d" Lucy said

"I don't care lets go on a mission!" natsu said

"Ughhh fine go pick and easy one day mission to go on for a good reward too" Lucy said

"O-K!" he yelled and took off to the mission bored as a little blue flying cat came to Lucy crying in her big chest

"LUCYYY" cried the little blue neko

"Hi happy what happened to make you so sad" asked Lucy

"Charle rejected my fish I caught just for her it's the sweet kind to" Happy cried pointing to a little white cat in a dress standing next to a long blue-haired young dragon slayer that was talking to a mini natsu almost just with black hair.

He could use fire magic just like natsu but he could use all different kinds the young girl could use wind magic also she could heal injuries

"Romeo-kun wanna go on a mission with me" asked the young dragon slayer

"Of course Wendy I was just about to ask you that" the mini natsu said (Romeo)

"Happy wanna come along with us" Wendy asked

"Aye!"Yelled the blue cat as the tears flew away and he walked alongside the young white cat that was just ignoring him

"Lucy I found one lets go" natsu said waving a piece of paper in the air

"Hey Mira me and natsu are going to go on this mission ok" Lucy said

"Alright be careful" said Mira

They handed the bar tender the paper and left through the guild doors

(Lucy P.O.V)

Jeez what is the feeling inside me, I feel like something really bad is going to happen but I don't know what it is.

Should I trust this feeling or should I just ignore it, Ughhh I can't figure out what to do maybe I should ask natsu he might know something

Oh who am I kidding it's probably nothing to worry about, I should just ignore it, but I can't help but feeling I shouldn't ignore it

"Luce are you ok" asked natsu

"Huh? Oh hey natsu sorry I was….uh daydreaming sorry" I said

"Jeez…you're a weirdo Luce we need to hurry up and get to the owner of the request before he gets mad and doesn't pay us" natsu said

"OK but promise you WON"T destroy anything" I said

"Awwwwww but its more fun that way" natsu said with a pouty face

"NO buts" I said

"Fine I promise" natsu said

(Time skip they defeated the bandits and got 500,000 jewels on their way home)

"Wahhh I'm so happy we got the full reward and finished early its only around 9:50pm I thought it would take at least till 11 thank you natsu for not destroy anything" I said

"You're welcome Luce now let's go home I wanna fight gray" natsu said

"Ok let's go then "I said

As me and natsu walked back to the guild the bad feeling came back and it came back hard I stopped in my tracks and started to sweat

"Oy luce you ok….luce…Luce!" natsu said

"Huh what where you saying" I said

Natsu looked at me with a really worried expression, I could tell by looking in his eyes that he was feeling pain caused by me

"What is up with you today, you've been out of it all day" natsu said

"Sorry I just have this really ba-"

"AGHHHHHHH" natsu yelled

I looked over to him and saw some guy hit him in the back of the head with a metal pole and natsu smacked the ground

"NATSU!" I yelled

"HAHA and they said he was tough" I man said

"Who are you what do you want!" I asked

"Just something called revenge for hurting my comrades" said the man

"Done tell me you're the leader of that group of bandits that we fought today" I said

"Indeed we are my dear, now GET HER MEN!" he yelled

15 big men jumped out from nowhere and I was surrounded I couldn't escape I reached for my keys

"W-What my keys?"

"Looking for this dear" said the man holding up my belt

"How did you get those give them back to me NOW!"I yelled

"I don't think so" he said

Then some guy came at me from behind I gave him a good old fashioned Lucy kick and moved on to the next one

I fought of at least 10 which I didn't even think I could do

I guess I'm stronger than I thought I just half to get the rest then I can get natsu to the infirmary and then-

"AGHHHHH"

One of the men hit me from behind and I fell on the ground next to natsu or more so in front of him

"Y-You bastard" I said

I saw some man standing behind natsu with a sword…don't tell me…no that can't be true no I won't let it…they wouldn't kill him…no I can't let that happen no I can't leave without natsu no I can't lose another person important to me

The sword was growing closer to natsu motionless body I couldn't let this happen

"STTTOOOOPPPPPPPPPP" I yelled

It seemed as though the whole world stopped and everything was bright but then things seemed to dim down.

Drip drip drip

I looked down to where my kidney was and I saw it a shiny sword and little trails of blood flowing down it.

The man pulled the sword out of my kidney and I felt a sharp pain I hovered over natsu's body shaking from the blood loss

My blood dripped down onto his bare chest and it flowed down the cracks of his 8-Pack and onto the ground

"N-N-Nat S-Su"

I collapsed on the ground next to natsu and I looked at the man who was about to stab him again

N-NO please someone help him save him please someone save the man…..the man that I… love so dearly.

I could see the sword coming down on him but also I saw an iron arm stopping the sword before it hit his chest.

I saw a small blue haired girl running to me and tears in her eyes I saw guys flying in the air and all I could do was smile

"T-Tha-ank Y-Yo-ou"

The world went black but a smile still stayed on my face I was happy that I could do something to help him

I mean after all natsu is always saving me so I'm glad I could save him for once it felt good to know I could help in

But now I'm sad because I will never see natsu ever again

I will never hear is laugh

See his smile

Have his warmth in the middle of the cold nights

I wish I had his warmth right now, because everything is cold and dark I miss him I wish his flame could light my way out of her and keep me warm…I miss you natsu

(Natsu P.0.V)

My eyes slowly opened and I immediately felt a pain in the back of my head

"O-Ouch"

"Oh natsu you're awake" a short-white-haired girl said

"H-Hey lissaiana" I said (sorry if I spelt her name wrong)

"Natsu how are you feeling" asked Wendy

"Like I got hit in the head with a metal pole" I said

"You did" and tall and muscular black-haired dragon slayer said

"What do you mean gajeel" I asked

"You and Lucy were attacked and you were knocked out with a metal pole" he said

"Oh that explains this pain in the back of my he-Wait what happened to Lucy is she ok" I asked suddenly feeling really worried

Everyone just looked away then I noticed a small blue-haired book worm standing next to gajeel crying her eyes out

"L-Levy what's wrong why are you crying" I asked suddenly feeling sick

"N-Natsu…..bunny girl is…fighting for her life right now" gajeel said holding levy in his arms

"And it doesn't look to good for her" gajeel said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED WHO DID IT WHERE THE HELL IS SHE TELL ME NOW!" I yelled suddenly feeling extremely angry

"CALM DOWN!"a naked man screamed from across the guild at the bar

I walked over to him and punched him directly in the face

"SHUT THE HELL UP GRAY AND TELL ME WHERE LUCY IS NOW" I yelled

"She's in the infirmary" Romeo said walking down from the infirmary with Wendy next to him crying

"Is Lucy ok" asked a red haired re-equip mage

"I-I hav-ve don-ne eve-erythi-ing I-I c-can" Wendy said

I ran up the stairs opened the door then slammed it right behind me and locking it I was more than pissed off right now and I swear I could kill someone right now

I walked over to the bed the a young blonde girl was laying down on and sat on the stool next to the bed

I could smell her blood at there was a lot of it

"Luce I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you I'm so sorry so please wake up so I can tell it to your face, I feel like I'm going to go crazy luce, y-you can't leave me….please is there anything I can do to save you" I said to her hoping she would reply

Then suddenly I remembered something

(Flashback)

"IGNEEL I WANNA FIGHT YOUUU" A young natsu yelled at a very big red dragon

"Not right now young one I want to tell you about your mate" the fire dragon said

"But I don't wanna" said young natsu

"I don't care you're going to so sit down and behave and listen closely this is very important"

"Fine"

"This happens to all dragons and dragon slayers, once you are the right of age you will be ready for mating, when you mate you need to find the right one because when you mate you mate for life"

"Well how do I know if it's the right one papa"

"You will know because you will have a special connection with her, you will always want to protect her and always be near her, every time you see her you will have an urge to just grab her and hold her and never let go"

"Sounds boring"

The dragon hit the young boy with his tail and continued as though nothing happened

"I know who your mate is and I'm going to tell you so listen closely GOT IT!"

"Y-yes please go on"

"Your mate is a beautiful and passionate young lady, she loves to write and she is a celestial mage"

"What's a celestial mage?"

"A very rare kind of mage, there are only a few left she will be the only celestial mage left in the world so take care of her, now continuing she-"

"You didn't explain what it was"

"Shut up!" said the dragon smacking the young boy with his tail again

"S-sorry please go on"

"Thank you now, she has beautiful golden hair and a very nice body her hazel eyes are just like beautiful jewels, now this girl is very fragile she has lost all of her family and she will feel alone at time's so be there for her now to the most important part, if she is ever hurt or fighting for her life you can save her by mating with her"

"How do I do that?"

"You bite into her neck and surround your fangs with your magic and that's it but you need to make sure it's the right girl or else you will kill her"

"Ah o-ok I won't do that but I probably won't ever mate its so b-o-o-r-I-n-j-g"

"That's not even how you spell boring you idiot"

(End of flashback)

So I can save Luce, if she is the right one, no I know she is the right one I love Lucy and I will make this work

I moved some hairs from her neck and I moved her neck just in the right position that I could get a good bite

I opened my mouth and my fangs grew larger and flames surrounded them I moved closer to her neck and then I felt my fangs sink in to Lucy

(Downstairs)

"AHHHHH" gajeel screamed blushing intensely along with Wendy

"What's wrong?!" everyone yelled

"N-No way"

"I can't believe salamander even had that in him"

"What is it" gray asked

"Natsu is…he is"

"HIS WHAT?" Asked Mira

"His mating with bunny girl"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"E-EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(Back to the love birds)

I pulled away from her neck and licked away the blood from her neck and I saw her body began to glow she floated up above the bed and her wound healed

When she was layed back down on the bed her eyes opened and she looked around the room and then at natsu

"N-natsu"

"Welcome home Luce" I said with my signature grin

Tears formed at her eyes as she jumped into my arms and held me tightly I wished this moment could last forever

"Don't you ever do something like this again Luce…I thought I lost you" I said

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just lay there and watch you die I-I just couldn't do that" she said

"It's ok I forgive you"

I pulled her away from our embrace and moved my lips closer to hers; the feel of her lips on mine was almost too much for me

I melted into the kiss as she deepened it I wished to stay like this forever but I know all things do come to an end

But not this, mine and Lucy's love is eternal I don't care if we break the rules of human's me and Lucy will live on for eternity

And plus I'm a dragon slayer and she is a dragon slayers mate so were technically not human anyway.

We broke the kiss and I remembered something that I had forgotten earlier

"Lucy there's is something else you should know about being mated with a dragon slayer" I said

"What is it?" she said

"We share one life, so that means our life is one if you die, I die and if I die you die understand" I said

"So you're basically telling me to be careful right?" she said

"Pretty much" I said

"Then I understand completely" she said

"Good now come on lets go tell everyone your ok" I said grabbing her hand and walking her downstairs

"MINNA!" I yelled

"CONGRADULATIONS!" everyone yelled

"HUH?" I and Lucy said

"We already know… so let's celebrate!" Gajeel said

We partied and drank till we couldn't move, but me and Luce wanted to get away so we forced ourselves to walk back to Lucy's apartment

Once we got there I pushed Lucy up against a wall and pleasured myself with her body….igneel was so right her body is nice.

THE END

Thanks for reading review please and tell me what you think this is my first fairy tail one-shot and also check out my own story it's on my page in the documents I think I'm new at this so I'm not sure well anyway thanks!


End file.
